May Bee's
by Lucieshalo
Summary: What's a girl to do when there's tests to study for, nail polish that's going out of vogue, and hundreds of demon insects are invading the city? Just sit back and watch your whole world go to Hell in a handbasket...


_Blanket Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all things pertaining to the anime/manga that were used in the creation of this work of fanfiction including characters, themes, settings, dress, and anything else that I may have forgotten belong solely to Yoshihiro Togashi and I claim no right to any of the afformentioned, (characters, ect...) I do claim right over my own characters and themes in this story so please do not steal them. Please don't sue me, I am but a poor lonely writer:)_

Chapter One: Of Ears and Mouths

by Lucie

Minako Sanada sat quietly in the farthest desk in the stuffy little classroom that belonged to the calculus teacher of the celebrated Meiou Academy. She leisurely rolled a bright pink thumbtack between her fingers as she listened to her overblown windbag of a professor drone on about area and volume and she really could have cared less.

She had spotted a bug, one of the ones that had been infesting the city for the last month, buzzing around the room and popped the thumbtack into her mouth. She watched it for about five minuets before it landed on the bulletin board behind the teacher's head. She took aim and spit the thumbtack at the stationary insect, effectively nailing it to the bulletin board. As chance would have it, the demon insect had been drawn to the small sugar fly that had been resting on the bulletin board and she silently cheered as she managed to nail them both. The professor turned his head to the insects attached to his bulletin board and pulled the thumbtack out, only able to see the fly remaining on the end. It twitched and the old man threw it into the nearest trash bin, looking a little green.

"Miss Sanada! Principals office!! Now!!" The portly old man managed to stutter out, pointing angrily at the door leading out of the classroom. Mina sighed and collected her things, making her way to the door. She smirked as she noticed one of the jocks stick out his foot to trip her as she walked past, leisurely stepping over the outstretched appendage before she stopped.

"Really now, if you're going to try and trip, me do it as I'm walking past you, not a half a minuet before. A monkey could have seen that coming." The jock sneered at her and she just smirked, walking calmly to the door. She almost made it out of the classroom without incident, if it hadn't been for the wad of paper that had come sailing at her head as she crossed the threshold. Her hand shot up automatically and closed around the crumpled piece of notebook paper that was lodged at her head from somewhere in the back of the classroom. Her eyes narrowed. The velocity and the angle of the throw indicated that it had come from a few chairs ahead of her in the back corner of the room. Accounting for the sting caused by the paper hitting her hand and that it was in fact just one sheet of paper, logically it should not have been able to cause her any kind of pain unless it was shot from a cannon, and even then, the accuracy of the throw... She frowned. Something was up.

"Miss Sanada, please! You are blocking the door." Mina glared pointedly at the professor, causing him to gulp and take a step back, she tossed the paper into the trash bin by the door and promptly sauntered out of the classroom. She didn't even flinch as the door slammed behind her.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Mina asked as she turned her attention away from the window. She had been contemplating leaving after this and skipping off to the diner down the street from her apartment for lunch. She knew the cook there and he always gave her a free piece of fresh baked apple pie. The sharp sound of a hand hitting the desk brought her out of her musings and she turned her cool violet eyes to her principle.

"Miss Sanada, have you heard a word I just said?" Mina propped her feet up on the desk in front of her and fiddled with the letter opener.

"I know, I know, morals and codes. Come up with something new, would you?" The principal, not necessarily feeling that it was the best idea to have the girl playing with sharp objects, snatched the letter opener away from her and locked it safely in his desk.

"Why do I put up with you?" The principle sighed dejectedly and flopped down into his oversized puffed leather chair behind the polished cherry wood desk. Mina took her feet down and sat forward, pinning her principle with a pointed stare.

"You know why you allow me to stay here, Principle Haiyashi. You also know why you're not going to give me any more than a detention for this little transgression today. Because if I get kicked out of this school, I wonder what the school board would say about those extra long study sessions you have with the cheerleaders in your office?" The principles eyes narrowed dangerously at the girl in front of him.

"Do not threaten me Miss Sanada. If it wasn't for your superior grades I would not hesitate to have you transferred." Mina smirked and uncrossed her legs, giving him a full on view of her barely there pink lace panties before slowly rising from her chair and making her way around the big cherry desk with cat like grace. She stopped right in front of him and brought her leg up to slide between Principle Haiyashi and the arm of the big leather chair. She supposed it was the reason he had it, it was easily big enough to hold two people. She slowly slid down into his lap until her hips rested comfortably against his, the bulge that was beginning to form in his pants pushing tightly against her abdomen.

"Oh, but I make your school look good." She elongated the moan, flicking her tongue out to run along the side of his ear, delighting in the soft gasp she pulled from him. His hands however remained tightly clenched on the arms of the chair, his face tight and drawn in a guise of anguished pleasure. Mina chuckled, her mouth closing around the pulse in his neck, the vibrations in her voice wrenching a throaty moan for the writhing man beneath her. She smirked, her hands sliding down to work the buckle on his belt.

"Can't let those other schools have an ace in the hole like me, might bring down your funding." She accentuated the last word with a sharp tug, pulling the belt free of it's loops. Smiling to herself she slid off of the principles body, taking delight in his groan of protest. It was quickly turned into a sharp gasp as Mina's nimble fingers began working the fastenings on his pants.

"Of course you like me to think it's because you don't wanna give up on a charity case like me, when the fact of the matter is you only ever think about yourself." Her voice had dropped to an almost seductive purr, her hot breath fanning over the material of his pants, causing the swelling organ beneath to twitch in response. By some miracle, Haiyashi managed to find his voice, low and almost wispy he managed a terse reply.

"You so enjoy pushing my buttons, don't you Mina? You think your so special just because you've got some talent with your, mouth." The last word was more a sharp intake of breath as Mina reached in and released his throbbing member from it's cloth prison. Her mouth was so close, he could feel her hot breath fan over him as she said her next words.

"Just what are you implying Principle Haiyashi? I get the feeling you're not just talking about my singing." Forming any sort of reply flew to the back of Haiyashi's mind as Mina's hot mouth closed over him, taking him all the way in. He was surprised to find how skilled she was at this particular art, though he couldn't say why. She excelled in every subject she was confronted with no matter what it was. She had taken the position of director of the choir because of her unique talents and her almost angelic voice. He always loved to watch her sing, to watch that mouth, which was currently working his senses into a frenzy, emanate those sweet melodies.

Again his thoughts were interrupted, this time by a knock at his office door. He looked down panicked into the laughing eyes of Minako Sanada, almost moaning out loud at the sight of her cherry red lips surrounding his engorged shaft. It was clear she had no intention of stopping and he wasn't about to tell her to.

"Principle Haiyashi?" The soft voice of his secretary came flitting through the heavy oak door in a questioning intonation and he silently thanked the gods that he'd had the foresight to lock it.

"Y-yes! Miss Shouko?" He was certain she would be able to hear the crack in his voice as Mina's bedeviled hand reached inside his undergarments and began massaging his balls, her almost too skilled tongue flicking along the vein on the underside of his shaft. He squelched the moan that had been rising in his throat, emitting a strange sort of strangled whine in stead.

"Um, Mrs. Kitami is here for your twelve o'clock sir." Haiyashi's eyes widened, he had forgotten about his appointment with the representative from SIEC, Sexuality Information and Education Council of Japan. He could tell by the look in Mina's violet eyes and the soft vibrations that sent an electric charge through every single nerve ending in his body as she softly laughed, that Mina had noticed the irony as well. He was quickly reaching his peak, the near scorching heat of Mina's mouth and the erratic ministrations of her accursed tongue were driving him closer and closer to the edge with each passing second. Massive waves of sensation rolled over him, threatening to tear him apart with their sheer force.

"Um, Principal Haiyashi?" The secretary's voice drifted through the door a second time, followed closely by a loud, but stifled groan from one of the occupants in the room. Haiyashi's eyes were tightly closed, an expression of complete euphoria etched across his features. A thin sheen of sweat had accumulated on his brow and his hands were tightly clenched in Mina's light golden blond locks. His eyes slowly slid open as he fought to catch his breath, focusing in on the teenage honor student kneeling between his spread legs, whom was currently wiping traces of semen that had managed to leak from her mouth from her swollen pink lips.

"Kami damn it, Mina." Was his only response as he untangled his hands from her hair so that she could stand. Mina smirked, primly making a show of dusting off her skirt before striding towards the door. Haiyashi quickly stuffed his spent organ back inside his pants and retrieved his belt before she made it to the door. She turned just in time to see him fasten the belt around his waist and she smiled.

"Let's hope all that noise didn't make you're secretary suspicious. Wouldn't it be a shame to loose such a wonderful, mouth, like mine." Haiyashi's eyes widened considerably as she turned the latch on the door.

"Mina—" She tossed him a cursory smirk before she swung the door wide open.

"Yes of course Principle Haiyashi, I assure you it will never happen again." Mina stated flamboyantly, striding out of the office and right past the stunned form of Haiyashi's young secretary. She tossed a quick wink over her shoulder at the Principal before striding out of the office altogether.

Having decidedly lost her appetite, Mina decided against going out for lunch. She was now sitting with her stockinged feet propped up on the chair next to her, her school shoes forgotten on the floor beneath her. Her long black stockings trailed up her slender legs to the tip of her almost unlawfully short red school skirt. She often wondered if the girls were made to wear them simply because it gave the principal a boner. Her red school jacket was slung over the back of her chair and the first few buttons of the short sleeved white blouse and red vest she wore for the summer months were undone, showing off an ample amount of cleavage.

Not that anyone would notice. Minako Sanada had been labeled a freak ever since she came to Meiou Academy. Safe to say she didn't exactly follow the school dress code and she had been given her fair share of complaints from the school faculty because of it. She was very intelligent, her top grades showing her academic prowess, but she wasn't competitive, preferring to keep to herself rather than work with anybody else. It had given her the label of outcast and the students were not above teasing her for such. The girls called her a tramp, the boys called her easy, but she supposed she had no room to complain about that one. Although she had never slept with any of the boy's at her school she could not over look the glaring fact that she had just given her principal a blow job.

It wasn't like she had planned it, she had just wanted to teach the man a lesson. Okay maybe it had gotten a little out of hand, but at least now he knew who he was dealing with, the bastard. They were all the same, stuck up rich kids who's parents had paid for them to get a top of the line education, too bad most of them were dumber than doornails. It was made up for by cases like her and a few others who had intelligence levels ranked in the genius category. Mina's entrance exams to the illustrious school had been the highest to date, not a single missed point, not to mention her perfect score on last years SAT's. Of course, there was one person who always seemed to be one step ahead of her.

Mina tossed her waist length golden blonde hair over her left shoulder in a huff, the ribbons of the bright red bow that held her long hair in a ponytail on the top of her head whipping behind her with the movement. Her pale lilac eyes scanned the same line on the page of the book she held for the fifth time since the intruder had come to sit in front of her. Calmly she placed a marker on the page containing the line she had failed to get past for the last five minuets and folded the book into her faded leather bag on the table. Cool lavender met bright emerald as Mina stared evenly at her long standing academic rival, Suuichi Minamino.

"What are you doing?" The boys lips tilted ever so slightly into a knowing sort of smile before he spoke.

"Having lunch." Mina suppressed the overwhelming urge to sigh at his obvious answer before swinging her legs off of the chair and stepping into her black shoes. Her eyes never left his as she completed the action.

"I see that, why here?" The air around him shifted to denote a sort of poised arrogance that sent a shiver of belligerent eagerness down her spine and she prepared herself for the inevitable verbal mêlée that was sure to ensue. Her eyes narrowed infinitesimally and a small, almost cocky smile tugged at the corners of her lips. The tension to her was almost tangible and she had to push down the urge to lick her lips at the giddiness that came whenever they were engaged in a verbal battle. It was something akin to combat with them, one of them would get an upper hand and use it to ultimately cripple the other. She couldn't wait to see what his argument was today.

"Am I not aloud to sit here?" Mina drew in a deep breath and turned her head to glare at the gaggle of girls that had accumulated in the group of desks catty-corner from where her and Suuichi now sat. Her cool lavender gaze sent them whispering amongst themselves, tossing a glance over in her direction every once in a while. Mina turned her stony gaze back to her partner and tilted her head to the side.

"Not legally, no." Suuichi's gaze flitted over to the group of girls for a millisecond before returning to Mina, his mundane recognition of their attentions causing a chorus of giggles to erupt from the huddle about a second before the whispers started again. Suuichi didn't seem at all fazed.

"Don't be ridiculous Mina. Do you really believe I care what they think of me?" Mina's shoulders lifted in an indifferent shrug and she regarded him with a kind of bored countenance.

"Of you, no. But I personally don't want to be run down by your rabid fan club who are probably under the impression that I have put you under some kind of spell or some other such nonsense like that. Why are you still sitting here?" That look, oh how she hated that look. Like he knew all of her deepest, darkest secrets. The small turning of his lips, the way his eyes glistened in the light of the classroom with an inherent sort of mischief. And every phrase he punctuated after shooting her that look always seemed to elevate her stress level to insurmountable proportions.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Mina involuntarily clenched her hands into fists at her sides, her jaw clenched so tight she was sure she was going to chip a tooth. The calm, yet conceited tone in his voice almost sent her reeling. He always seemed to know just exactly what to say to push her over the edge. Swallowing the urge to get up and storm out of the room, Mina counted to ten before answering him to try and keep the edge out of her voice.

"No, I just don't think it's such a good idea for us to be fraternizing with each other in public is all. And whether you like it or not, you do have an image to uphold." She almost crowed with victory as the playfulness in the air dropped to be replaced by a quiet annoyance. She sighed inside with relief and composed herself. His annoyance was much easier to manage than his confidence.

"How selfless of you to be thinking only of me." Mina smiled, oh yes, she had finally gotten under his skin. No doubt now who the victor in this round was sure to be. He had no doubt noticed the new confidence Mina was emanating, the tightening of his lips told her as much. He knew he was on the ropes and he was gonna have to pull out something good to keep from going under.

"That's me, little miss altruistic." Mina chuckled, it was obvious from his posture that he was through playing games; too bad she wasn't.

"Are you quite finished?" Mina smiled and leaned closer to him, resting her elbow on the desk and placing her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Maybe." He wasn't amused by her teasing. He was tense, something almost unheard of for him. Suuichi almost never lost his cool, even with her. Something was obviously bothering him and she was left wondering just what could have put him so out of sorts.

"Why are you always so paranoid?" Fighting to keep her eyes trained on his face, she had to bite her lip to keep from glancing upward to the two silver fox ears, one of which was currently twitching adorably, on top of his head. How many times had she sat behind him in class, itching to just reach out and pet one of them, just to see if it felt as soft as it looked. Mina wasn't quite brave enough to chance it though, afraid of what his reaction might be to being molested, so she kept to herself. But now, with them in such close proximity, and drawing so much attention to themselves, she was hard pressed to keep her hands to herself. In a last ditch effort to save herself from the inevitable embarrassment that was sure to follow such an action, she sat back, chancing a glace at the furry appendages before settling comfortably out of reach of his ears.

"I'm not paranoid, I just don't trust you. It's a common psychosis in the world today." Suuichi took note of Mina's tense composure, the way her hands were folded tightly in her lap, and he couldn't help but notice the look she had just given him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. Like she wanted to reach out and touch him, but the funny thing was, she was glancing at the top of his head. She had never had such a fascination with his hair before, why would she all of the sudden be interested in it now? Unless…

"You can… see me, can't you?" He was sure of it now, the way she jumped when he said this, unnoticeable to the human eye, and the rise in her pulse that commonly happened when someone was caught red handed. He almost smirked at the caught-with-your-hand-in-the-cookie-jar look that flashed across her face, before she composed herself. Looks like he had just found his out.

"Of course I can see you, you're sitting right in front of me." Mina brushed of his statement as obvious, crossing her arms with a huff and turning away from him. A strange sort of giddiness began to creep up on Suuichi as he stared at the girl in front of him. He had always held a quiet fascination for the girl, she wasn't quite like the other girls that frequently vied for his attention. In fact, Mina came off as a little stand-offish. She reminded him of himself, and however pompous that might sound, it was what had initially drawn him to her in the first place.

"My apologies, that's not what I meant." Suuichi fought to keep the smile out of his voice, failing miserably and causing Mina to let out a haughty breath. She sighed dejectedly, making a conscious effort not to turn her eyes on him again.

"I know what you meant and yeah, I can 'see' you." Mina tossed a timid glance to the now stationary ears on top of his head before turning away once again. "Cute ears and all. Now will you move."

"You're not at all disturbed by that?" Suuichi was not to be put off that easily and he leaned forward himself. He had often wondered what sort of reaction a human girl would have to seeing his fox appearance, though he hadn't thought he would have to deal with it quite this soon, nor with someone like Mina. She shot him an incredulous look and pointed out the window.

"Well compared to the massive amounts of bug flying through the city, you look like your average Joe." He'd had a suspicion. It had been confirmed when she had spit the thumbtack at the demon insect in class that morning. The fly had been sitting there for all of five minuets, more than enough time for her to try and nail it. The demon bug however had come wandering in through the open window, buzzing around the classroom for all of two minuets before deciding to make a meal out of the fly. As soon as it landed she had sent the thumbtack flying, nailing both the fly and the demon insect. He had tried to make contact with her but she had thrown his note away, probably dismissing it as another student picking on her.

"When did you start noticing that you were developing these powers?" Mina sniffed in mild annoyance at his forceful tone, shooting him a look of absolute disdain.

"About a month ago, look. Why are you interrogating me?" She was on the defensive, he could tell. He wasn't going to get any information out of her this way. He could talk her in circles but in this state of mind, he would be lucky to get her to give him a single straight answer. She'd put up her walls, and nothing short of an act of Kami could get her to break now.

"I'm not trying to interrogate you." Mina wasn't buying his quiet assurances. She knew she never should have let him know about her powers. She had made that mistake with Kaito and where had that gotten her? A meeting with his three looser friends and a speech about saving the world. Needless to say she had gotten out of there as quickly as possible and she wasn't in the mood for another promotional speech. Especially not from the one guy who's presence she could actually stomach.

"Well you're doing a pretty crappy job. Just ask me what you wanna know already, stop trying to beat around the bush. I'm a big girl, I can take it." Deciding against the direct approach, he decided to try baiting her, whether that was a wise thing to do was up for debate, but it was more appealing than a confrontation.

"You're being rather calm about all of this. Any normal person I would think, would be alarmed by the insects, you seem to take it in stride." She wasn't rising. Mina's cool confidence slipped back into place and he braced himself against the snide comment that was sure to slip from her mouth next.

"So you're saying I'm not normal?" He almost sighed. He supposed there was no way around it. She was more than likely just toying with him, counting on his propriety to help her win this bout. He was interested to see what she would do with a curve ball.

"Well, yes." Her smirk indicated that his plan had back fired. He had never before felt quite such a strong urge to wipe that Kami forsaken grin off of her pretty little lips. She leaned in closer to him and he almost licked his lips as her closeness began to affect his composure.

"Hm. It's a popular theory, if you hadn't noticed, you're not the only one who thinks so." Like a splash of cold water he suddenly became aware that almost every eye in the classroom was trained on him and Mina. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she chuckled.

"You might wanna stay away from me, don't wanna ruin your perfect reputation." Mina rose from her chair, slinging her book bag over her shoulder and sauntering towards the door. Acting on impulse alone, he reached out and caught her wrist, effectively stopping her hasty retreat.

"Miss Sanada!" A voice sounded out from the front of the class, neither heeding the call. The look in Mina's eyes shifted from shocked to dangerous as she stepped back, right into Suuichi's personal space. Their bodies were so close, a hairs breadth away from being flush up against eachother and he somehow found that more alluring than the prospect of actually having her pressed up against him. Her hot breath fanned over the hairs at the nape of his neck and he sucked in a breath, his eyes going wide at her whispered words.

"Sorry Kit, gotta jet. It was nice talking to ya, maybe we can do it again sometime." The grip on her wrist loosened and before Suuichi was any the wiser Mina was already out the door, the teacher calling after her to return to class. The giddy sense of satisfaction that came from winning a battle against Suuichi was accompanied this time by the rush of female pride that came from knowing how her closeness affected him.

The way his pulse had risen when she'd stepped into his personal space, the way the tiny hairs on his neck had bristled when she breathed, the soft, wispy sound of his gasp as she whispered in his ear. The feel of his body heat emanating over her that followed the memory of what had just happened caused Mina to stumble, catching herself on the wall outside the principal's office. The memory of that mornings transgression regained her composure and she straightened; squaring her shoulders she calmly walked right out of the school's front doors.

_Lucie_


End file.
